


The Life of a Parent in Gotham

by Feeling_the_Aster



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman vs. Robin (2015)
Genre: Damian loves his family, F/M, Fluff and Angst, especially in Gotham, parenting is hard, protective papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_the_Aster/pseuds/Feeling_the_Aster
Summary: A glimpse into what your life is like married to one of Gotham's vigilantes combined with being the parents of two young children.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader, Older!Damian Wayne/Reader
Kudos: 79





	The Life of a Parent in Gotham

You’d tucked the kids into their beds not too long ago and started cleaning up the mess in the kitchen that was left from dinner. Damian, your husband, ate before leaving to go investigate a case with his father, but it took at least a half-hour to get your children to actually sit down and eat.

You and Damian had two children so far. Colton had just turned six and Ashlynn was four. They were a handful at times, but what children aren’t?

Now, it was just about time for Damian’s first check-in via phone. When your cellphone rang, you jumped, even though you were already expecting it. You quickly hit the answer button, wedging the phone between your ear and your shoulder, and his voice came through.

“Hi, Beloved. Did the children give you any trouble tonight?”

Placing the last newly washed dish in the drying rack on the counter, you grabbed a sponge and began wiping down the countertop. “Not really. They just wouldn’t sit still long enough to eat.” Noise could be heard down the hall and you sighed. “I spoke too soon.”

“Ash? Cole? You two better be in bed when I walk in.” Silence. No giggling or protesting about how they’re not tired yet. Your maternal instincts kicked in, so you walked closer to their rooms as your voice became more frantic. “Ashlynn? Colton?”

Hearing your worry, his voice turned serious and his body stiffened. “(Y/N), what’s going on? Come on, talk to me, sweetheart.” You didn’t give any answer. It wasn’t that you ignored him, you’d just temporarily forgotten you were on the phone with him in your distraught state.

Once you had shoved the door to each of their rooms open – both coming up empty – you allowed yourself to freak out. “Damian! The kids are gone!”

“What do you mean they’re gone?” he shouted louder than he probably should have. Batman had given him a glare, then walked over when he saw the worry etched on his son’s face.

“I mean that their rooms are empty, and I just put them to bed twenty minutes ago.” You were so worked up that Batman could hear you through Robin’s commlink, prompting him to connect himself to the call.

“Are you sure they’re missing? Could they be hiding somewhere?” Bruce asked. He was trying to keep his voice level, as to not upset you further.

Flicking on every light in every room of the house, you still came up with nothing. “They’re nowhere in the house. Wait…” Returning to your son’s room, you noticed something out of the ordinary. “Colton’s window is open!”

Another look around his room caused your heart to drop. “Dami… there’s a doll in his bed and it’s not one of Ashlynn’s.”

Robin glanced at Batman with a clenched jaw. “I think I know where they are. Take deep breaths. We’ll be bringing them back home before you know it. Try to calm down in the meantime. I love you, (Y/N). I’ll get them back.”

Tears started to stream down your face. “I love you too,” you choked out before the call was ended.

Plopping onto the couch, you tilted your head back and closed your eyes. All you wanted was to settle down with the man you love and start a family, preferably somewhere that wasn’t Gotham City where you could live a normal life and not worry too much about your children’s safety. Was that really too much to ask?

If you had the option of living the normal life you’d always envisioned, though, you wouldn’t trade it for the world. It’s just something that you had to sacrifice. You love Damian too much to leave him high and dry. Being with Damian means that you have to compromise. Staying in Gotham so he could continue helping Bruce with both Wayne Enterprises and patrolling the streets was just one of those compromises.

When it came to where the two of you would be living after you got married, you were adamant that you wouldn’t be staying at Wayne Manor. No offense to Bruce or Alfred, but the two of you needed your own place to call home. That was something that Damian had come to terms with and he was okay with that. He knew how much you were doing for him, so he figured that this would be one thing he could do for you.

Sometimes when he’s off by himself, he gets to thinking and feels guilty about everything he puts you and the children through by being Robin, a Wayne, and an Al Ghul. You tend to notice when he gets this way after he comes home and you have to remind him that you chose him, despite knowing all of this. Besides, it’s not like he can change who his parents are.

Gosh, you can only imagine the guilt he must be feeling right now.

* * *

Batman and Robin were already on the case of some missing children – a case that gave off a sense of déjà vu – when you had come to the discovery over the phone that Ashlynn and Colton were missing. Now that this was personal, they picked up the pace.

“Robin, stop!” Batman commanded before the young vigilante went any further towards the supposedly abandoned building. “We need to approach this cautiously. I understand what’s at stake, but we won’t be of any help if we don’t think this through.”

He wanted to hit something, _anything_ , so bad. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs at the fact that those lunatics had been in his home – the place where his wife and kids should be safe. Damian felt as if he failed them and it helped fuel his determination. His father was right though. If they weren’t careful, he could be endangering his children even further.

Glancing at his father, he spoke, “I assume you have a plan already?”

* * *

Walking through the abandoned warehouse reminded Damian of a similar case from back when he had started out as Robin – the Dollmaker. Anton Schott, though, was dead. He had been killed by Talon the night they’d found those kids. There have been slight variations which he has picked up on too… These people have to be copycats. Why anyone would want to copy a dead man and this long after the incident, he had no idea. The longer he thinks about it, the more he sees red. The copycats took _his kids_. It’s a good thing his father was there to remind him to keep a level head.

They began scouring the building for any sign of the missing kids. The further they walked into the warehouse, the more Damian thought he heard hushed crying. Glancing at Batman, he got a look that told him his father heard it too. Picking up the pace, they didn’t get too far when they were stopped.

“That’s close enough,” a voice boomed. A man stepped into the light of one of the few working – but dim – overhead lamps. He wore a half mask and what they could see of his face was scarred. Two more men appeared behind him.

“What do you want with these children?” Batman demanded.

The wrinkles that formed at the corners of his eyes revealed that he was smirking under the mask. “We want to teach their parents a lesson. See how much those wealthy socialites actually care about their children, because they didn’t care about the poor ones in the city. And I’m not about to let you stop us.” All three men rushed Batman and Robin.

“Batman and Robin!” a little boy’s voice shouted out, filled with hope. Damian’s head whipped into the direction it came from, momentarily forgetting the fight in front of him. It proved to be a mistake when he got socked in the jaw.

The guy he was fighting let out a chuckle. “Bruce Wayne’s grandkids. Think they’ll give a pretty penny for those two? I’m sure they would.”

“You won’t be getting _anything_!” Robin shouted. A swift kick to the stomach disoriented the man and throwing him into some large shipping crates rendered him unconscious. The rage Damian felt was filtered through in his fighting as he helped Batman with the other two.

When they were done, they made their way over to the cages where the children were being held. Damian went straight to his kids and crouched down in front of the cage. When he heard Colton shout out, he sounded hopeful, but he had tear-stained cheeks. Ashlynn, on the other hand, still had tears streaming down her face. His heart broke at the sight.

It took one hit for him to bust open the lock. Lifting his hand, he tore the mask off his face. He probably shouldn’t have at the moment, but he wanted his kids to know that he was there. Colton and Ashlynn ran straight into his arms, their combined force making him fall to the floor from his crouching position. Fresh tears flowed down both of their faces.

“Shh. Daddy’s here. Those bad men can’t hurt you anymore.”

* * *

Just before GCPD arrived on the scene, Damian put his mask back on and spoke to his kids. “I know you want to leave with me, but one of the police officers is going to take you to the police station. I’d just take you home, but they can’t know who I am, okay? Mommy and I will be waiting at the station to get you, I promise. I love you both.” Hugging them and kissing the top of their heads, he resumed his role as Robin in the nick of time. He watched as Commissioner Gordon helped them into the back of his car before leaving.

On his way back to the manor, he called you. It barely rang once when you picked up. “Please tell me you found them and they’re okay!” Your voice was full of desperation and he noticed that you were sniffling. You’d been crying.

“Yes, Beloved, and they’re a little shaken but otherwise okay.” You let out a big sigh of relief. “Commissioner Gordon has them and will be taking them to the station. I’m almost to the manor. I’ll change really quick, stop at the house to get you, and then we’ll go get them.”

“Alright, I’ll see you when you get here.”

Damian pulled into the Batcave a few minutes after ending his call with you and hopped off his motorcycle. It didn’t take long for him to change and head back out to get you.

Watching out the front window for your husband’s car, you bolted out the door as soon as he pulled up. Quickly, you opened the passenger door and strapped yourself in. “Let’s go get our kids.”

The entire car ride, Damian kept a hold on your hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of it every so often. At one point, you spoke, “I don’t want to go back to the house tonight, not after everything that just happened. I’d rather we go to the manor.”

“Wayne Manor it is, then,” he responded, turning his head to give you a reassuring smile since you two were stopped at a red light.

Upon arriving, you almost didn’t let him finish parking before jumping out of the car. All you could think about was having your children in your arms. Entering the station, it was jam-packed with parents waiting for officers to arrive with their children. Thankfully, Damian’s height allowed him to see when Commissioner Gordon walked in with Ashlynn and Colton each holding on to one of his hands. He pulled you through the throng of parents until you were standing in front of them.

“Mommy! Daddy!” they yelled when they saw you two.

“Oh, my babies!” you exclaimed, squeezing them tight in a hug. “Thank goodness you’re alright!” Once you released them, Damian picked up Colton while you took Ashlynn.

“Thank you for bringing them back to us, Commissioner,” Damian said.

“Of course,” he replied, tilting his head down as a way of saying you’re welcome, then walked away to presumably help reunite more parents and children.

Now that it’s just the four of you, Colton asked a question. “Can we go home now?”

“Well, not exactly,” you began. “I thought we could stay at Papa Bruce’s tonight instead. Is that okay with you two?”

Your children shared a look before turning their heads back to you with wide smiles while nodding their heads. “Uh-huh!”

* * *

Calling Alfred on the way to the manor, he gleefully commented that he would make cookies for the kids. Under normal circumstances, you would refuse the gesture since it’s _way_ past their bedtime, but you allowed it after everything they’ve been through tonight. So, when you got there, Alfred was on standby at the front entrance with the door open and a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies in hand.

As soon as Ash and Cole got out of the car, they bolted towards Alfred, leaving you and Damian to walk up a bit behind them. You and Damian each had an arm wrapped around the other and shut the door once you were inside, entering just in time to watch the kids follow Alfred in the direction of the kitchen for some milk to go with their cookies.

“Ah, no wonder I could smell cookies.”

The two of you turned toward the staircase to see Bruce walking down. “Bruce,” you said, breaking away from your husband and moving to hug your father-in-law. “Thank you.”

He patted your back, then you backed out of the hug. “There’s no need to thank me. I just wanted to get them and the other children home where they belong safe and sound.”

Suddenly, there were footsteps pounding on the floor and Dick, Jason, and Tim emerged. Dick was the first one to say something. “We came as soon as we heard what happened. Where are they?”

“They’re in the kitchen with Alfred,” Damian informed them. They disappeared into the direction of the kitchen and you could hear your children squealing with delight at the sight of their uncles. It made a smile spread across your lips.

* * *

After calm settled over everyone in the manor and the kids were finally showing signs of exhaustion, you and Damian tucked them into bed then called it a night for yourselves. You laid in bed on your side, staring at the wall in front of you, with Damian holding you against his chest.

The thoughts swirling around in your head kept eating at you until you finally decided to share with your husband. “Maybe we should just move into the manor,” you blurted out.

Damian furrowed his eyebrows. “What happened to ‘having our own place to call home’?”

“I just–” you stopped yourself, turning around to face him. “I feel… violated. They were in our _house_. How am I supposed to feel a sense of safety in that place anymore?”

“Beloved…” He placed a hand on your cheek. “You know that I won’t let anything happen to you or our children.”

You gave him a meek smile. “I know, but what about when you’re not there? I don’t have training like you and the rest of your family. I worry that if something happens, I won’t be able to protect them.” By now, tears were forming at the corners of your eyes.

Your comments made him sit up and pull you into him, then wipe away your tears. “If that’s what you’re worried about, I’ll teach you some self-defense strategies. And, if it gives you peace of mind, we can talk to my father about staying at the manor _or_ we can look into moving somewhere else – a different neighborhood, a different city even.”

“But what about–” you started.

“It doesn’t matter. My family comes first compared to the mission and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect it. (Y/N), if this is something you think we should do, then we’ll do it.”

Smiling, you kissed him. “You, Damian Wayne, are a good man, a great husband, and an even better father. I love you.” He leaned in to kiss you again. This time, it was slow and loving like he was expressing his adoration.

“There’s probably never going to be a good time to tell you, but I think this is as good as it’ll ever be.” He looked at you, a questioning look in his eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

For a few seconds, he didn’t know what to say but then a grin appeared on his face. “Now we definitely have to move,” he commented, knowing that your current home didn’t have the space you needed for a new addition to the family.


End file.
